AP and MP loss
See also: Characteristic Certain spells can cause a loss of AP or MP during a fight. AP and MP Loss Resistance is the percentage chance that a player or enemy will avoid this loss. Every 4 points of wisdom increase a player's resistance to AP and MP loss by 1%. When a character or monster attempts to drain AP or MP from a target, a dodge roll is performed for each AP or MP in the effect. For example, for Slow Down level 6, three dodge rolls would be performed, one for each AP, in sequence. The formula used is the following: * P = Da / Dt * Pr / 2 With: * P: Probability to make someone lose a AP/MP * Da: basic dodge of the attacker * Dt: total dodge of the target * Pr: percentage of AP/MP that the target still has The values are limited, so that they are between minimum 10% of chance and maximum 90% of chance. If both parties have an equivalent of wisdom, the attacker has a 50% chance to remove the first AP/MP. (Da / Dt would be 1, and Pr is 1, then 1 * 1 / 2 is 50%) Dodge bonus and penalties are handled for the dodge attempts only (and not for the drain attempts). As a rule of thumb, if your base Resistance is lower than your opponent's, you will have a lesser chance of removing AP/MP. But if your base Resistance is greater than your opponent's, you will have a greater chance to steal AP. Spells such as Mummification will increase your chances of avoiding AP loss (and spells such as Wind Armor MP loss) but they will not increase your chances of taking AP or MP. For the caster, only Resistance based on Wisdom count towards AP and MP drain. Only effects on the form AP/MP lost: x can be resisted. '-x AP/MP' always succeeds. Certain loss Certain AP loss * Call of the Dada * Call of the Mama * Claw of Ceangal * Haziness * Mega-Supra-Giga-houla-hoop * Shell of Wings * Sylvan Power * Smell Certain MP loss * Fate of Ecaflip * Lashing Arrow * Neck Pruning * Pull Out * Shell of Wings * Sylvan Power * Sling * Smell * Soothing Bramble * Winter Breath Resistable loss Resistable AP loss * Ancestral Roblochon * Blindness * Blue Weakening * Branch of the Soft Oak * Chosse * Crushing * Dazzle * Destabilizing Noise * Devotion * Draining Word * Dribble * Ecurouille * Frostbite * Frozen Arrow * Head Pruning * Intestinal Tearing * Irritation * Javelot * Larvema * Light Touch * Majestic Jump * Mass Clumsiness * Mockery * Moon Hammer (moon) * Neck Pruning * Paralyzing Cawwot * Puke * Rekop * Royal Crushing * Seismic Punch * ShinLarberation * ShinLarvation * Silvan Bite * Slow Down Arrow * Slow Down * Temporal Dust * Teubatak * Thinning-in * Word of Silence * Xelor's Sandglass Resistable MP loss * Chosse * Clumsiness * Curse * Cut * Green Weakening * Immobilization * Irritation * Kanniball Sling * Light Touch * Liming * Moon Hammer (moon) * Mummification * Paralyzing Arrow * Paralyzing Cawwot * Paralyzing Glyph * Paralyzing Trap * Paralyzing Word * Pasting * Shovel of Judgment * Spit * Stones Throwing * Teubatak * Wild Grass Category:Game Information